The Return
by Kai-hiwa
Summary: The pharaoh left and years has passed, the gang is going to college living their life but some still miss their other half.. A suprise will come for them. Pairing YXYY MXYM RXOC First story
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon in Domino city. Four years has passed since the final battle, during these 4 years, many things have changed. The group went to Domino College together even though they choose different subjects. They still were good friends as always even though one special friend was dearly missed. The Pharaoh.. He was still deep in their hearts and never forgotten. The one who suffered the hardest by the loss was little Yugi, it made clear to him how much the Pharaoh was to him. Not just a friend or brother but more.. He knew he fell in love with the Pharaoh, his friends already knew. As clear as day they could see the feelings Yugi had and they were there for him when he fell down. But life went on and there would be a surprise for those who had lost their other half… Pairings YXYY MXYM RXOC and mayby other paring!

[3 years ago]

There was a large festival in Domino, even the circus and attractions were set up trough the central city. Yugi was dragged along by his friends to have a day of fun instead of staying in his room thinking about the Pharaoh. They all missed their dear friend but one year had passed and Yugi needed to see what fun was again.

"You guys please, you don't need to do this. I rather stay home..." Yugi pleaded, but when Joey had an idea in his mind he wouldn't be stopped.

"Come on Yug, you need to get out more and you love attractions!" the long blond said.

With now Joey, Tea and Tristan looking at him with big eyes how could he say no? Sighing he only nodded and let his best friends take him along. He couldn't say he really hated it because he loved festivals, but it was hard because of the empty feeling he had in his heart. His friends missed the pharaoh very much but they stopped talking about and moved on with their lives as well.

It was getting so crowded that at a moment they lost each other. Yugi could hear Joey ranting around screaming for him, but the crowd was dragging him along the carnival site with the merry go rounds, little sweet stands and more.

There were different games you could play and Yugi thought about how Yami would have loved it. A lot of games you didn't see very often. Before he noticed, a small tear from the corner of his left eye rolled over his cheek

"On a day such as today, why would you be crying?"

The soft voice of female asked him, Yugi turned around to look at the one talking to him. To his surprise it was girl a little taller then him, around Ryou's height. She had sun kissed tan and had long dark brown hair with light brown highlights.

Her hair stopped at her knees which was pretty rare. She was wearing a layered red dress till her knees. To keep herself warm, she wore a short leather jacket that just about covered her chest. Her big, doll brown eyes looked at him kindly. She seemed familiar but Yugi just couldn't think have where.

"Ah… I.." Yugi didn't know what to do and stared at the ground. Somehow he felt like he could just talk out his feelings to the complete stranger. "I miss a friend.." He still kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"What happened then?" She asked softly, Yugi couldn't help it while the tears were rolling over his cheek.

"He's gone! A year ago he left.." Yugi was so emotional he didn't notice that the young girl held him in her embrace. She ran her hand over his back calming the young boy. That day he cried out the deepest part heart telling his story to a complete stranger.

_Well this is my first story o.o don't worry there will only be a friendship between these two! I have someone else for her in mind. I know it's a bit bad since English isn't he language spoken where I life but I hope there is no problem with reading it. I hope you guys like and review it if you would ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_The talk_

Time passed by and Yugi looked up at the one who comforted him. "Ah.. Sorry I didn't mean to.." But he was shushed by the girl. " It's alright, with a loss such as yours it's alright to cry.." She said to him, it did not run trough his mind that he told her the complete story. That he lost his other half to a final duel. She just listened and didn't even give him a strange look!

" Don't you think I'm crazy? With what I just told you? " Yugi wondered why she was still holding him so warm and her big brown eyes staring at him softly. The girl shook her head while she smiled at him. "The look in your eyes are not lying, its clear that you lost someone you loved very much. The curse of the millennium items.." When she said those words Yugi looked at her with disbelieve.

" I didn't name the millennium items!" She giggled but her expression stayed the same. "I should introduce myself. My name is Dialuna, my family moved here to work at the museum on the Egyptian department. The history of the items is well known by my family. Since its one of Egypt greatest but most dangerous treasures." Her eyes looked at him, scanning any disbelieves.

When she did not see any she continued. " When you told me about the final battle and the pharaoh I knew it had to be the reason why the millennium items were in the museum once again. " While she explained her story Yugi just listened at her. "I'm sorry for your lose but he isn't completely gone. You wouldn't be crying like this after a year if he was completely gone. " She then rested her hand on his forehead. " He is still in your mind and heart is he not little one?" Yugi did not know what to say and just nodded, it was a long time since such words were spoken to him. Dialuna just smiled and then took his hand in hers. "I think that there is a place that will you go trough this." Flashing a gentle smile she started running, Yugi ran behind her. " Why are we running?" He asked curious, but she didn't answer him. Dialuna kept running till Yugi recognised the path. They were going straight to the museum.

In front of the museum she stopped running, looking at Yugi who was panting. " If you walk slowly, time will pass you. " She said with still a smile on her face. The museum was still open and they walked inside. The last time Yugi was here when Yami had his 'date' with Tea who tried to help him finding his answers. " Why here?" Yugi didn't understand what could help him here? Everybody just seemed to think they knew where he should be.

" Loving someone and losing that person doesn't mean you should lock yourself in deep depression for the rest of your life. Or going out trying to forget that person. You should live your life, he would have wanted that for you. You still have a lot of emotions that you didn't tell him.. Tell him now." In front of them stood the large tablet where Atem was carved on to.

Tears re-appeared in his eyes, but this time Dia let him go while he walked towards the tablet. " It wasn't fair.. You just found out who you were and you had to leave already. I couldn't tell you how I felt, you were the first.. My first friend, the one who gave me courage. The one embracing me when all turned wrong. Still you left me.. Leaving me when I did not even get the chance to tell you how I really felt about you. I need you! I needed you then I still need you.. I.. Love you.." Tears rolling over his cheek while he let out a cry of despair.

Dia stood at a distance looking at the young boy, her own heart feeling a stab of pain. It was hard to see such a person in so much pain of losing the one who he loved. A part of her wanted to comfort him to make the pain go away.

_The second chapter and chapter 3 is getting uploaded too! The pairing for the guys won't be up till they get their surprise :P Next chapter has Ryou X OC Malik and Ryou's nightmares as well! Hope you like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

[Current time]

_The fours years have passed and Yugi learned to deal with his sadness trough his old friends. But with his new as well. He and Dia became close friends after and he introduced her to the group. It was not just Yugi who she helped but Ryou and Marik as well. The young Egyptian stayed with his sister and brother in Domino after the final battle with Ishizu running the museum and Dia's brother working together with her. Those two became soon inseparable. To Dia Marik is her closest friend, because he knew of the life in Egypt. The young white haired was an other story, he had the kindness as Yugi but the pain such as Marik. He had no problems of letting the past go but the past kept haunting him in his dreams. _

A loud scream was heard trough out the house, during these years Dia lived together with Marik and Ryou. The young Egyptian male had a house close the college and invited both his close friends to life with them so they both would be staying in a house alone since Ryou had been living alone for quiet a while and Dia's brother was always working like his own sister. She woke up from the scream, her eyes scanning her room looking at the time. It was passed 1 at night Marik would still be out clubbing so it had to be Ryou.

She jumped up walking out of his room, his room was a crossed the hall. She opened the door to see the young white haired sweating and rolling in his bed. His eyes were still closed while he let out a scream. Dia went straight to his side grabbing his shoulder slightly shaking him. " Ryou please wake up, you having a nightmare." He kept screaming before he jumped up pushing her away. Dia fell due to his strength, Ryou could be very strong physically. But he never used his strength against others. (She fell to the ground because of the strength) It was then that he opened his eyes seeing her on the ground. " Dia? What are you doing here?"

Ryou didn't know how the girl was sitting on his bedroom floor, one moment he was dreaming about.. Him. The evil spirit appeared in front him, with a golden dagger he saw the spirit slashing at him. All he could see then was blood being shed. As a sick painting the walls were covered under blood, his blood! Every second he felt weaker due to the spirit torture game. The evil spirit was grinning at him with madness and pleasure of the sigth he saw. His other half whimpering in pain because of him. Bakura grabbed his shoulders roughly. At that moment Ryou pushed the evil spirit with all his might away from him. Awoken from his nightmare the next moment he saw Dia looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare.. I tried to wake you." She said softly, almost as a whisper while she stood up. At then Ryou figured out, he must have pushed her thinking she was Bakura. There were times that Marik tried to wake him up only to get a fist in his face.. " I'm sorry Dia.." The guilt took him over for hurting her. But Dia just waved it off. " Its alright silly, how about I make something hot coco. " She turned around to walk out of his room but at the moment she felt a grip on her wrist and was pulled back on to the bed. A blush grew over her cheeks. While he whispered in her ears. " Please stay.. Just stay." Ryou held on to her, her warmth was something he cared for. He wouldn't admit but sleeping alone was hard for him. Always when Ryou was alone Bakura would appear and abuse him.

Blushing deeply red as tomato she nodded, forgetting that the boy didn't like to be alone at night she relaxed against him. " I'll stay. Try to sleep Ryou, we have a long day ahead. " It was Monday so the long week would be starting. She didn't mind it all she was following the same subjects as Marik and Yugi meaning she wouldn't be alone at all. During the recess she would be with the whole group. Her eyelids slowly closed, she was drifting in a deep sleep, as was Ryou. " Sleep well.. Habibi.." He whispered softly, holding her against him, falling in to his slumber as well.

Lavender eyes were looking at the couple sleeping softly, it was around 3 that Marik came home but when he saw no Dia in her room he bolted straight to Ryou. Wanting to drag the white haired of his bed to look for her. He was surprised by the two sleeping in each others arms. Cute was a way to describe it but Ryou wasn't the young feminine boy as those years back. He was grown young man of 19 years old. With long white hair, his eyes where sharp born looking but they had the same kindness in them as the four years back. He had grown a few inches making him a double of Bakura if it wasn't for the evil and madness Bakura had in his eyes. They would have been completely the same. It was one of the reasons Ryou couldn't stand looking at himself for a long time till Marik and Dia made Ryou see that he wasn't the evil spirit. He made his choices who he would become and not the actions of Bakura the evil spirit had done in the past..

Closing the door silently he left the two not wanting to wake them up. He could always embarrass them in the morning and with a grin he went to his room to get some sleep before the horror would start. Marik walked in to his room passing by his mirror. Looking at his reflection he saw how much he looked like his other half. Ryou wasn't the only one, the resemblance was more striking then ever. Muscular build body that had improved since Battle City. He wore mostly dark coloured tank tops that showed of his build and arms. He still had something against sleeves. The only thing that kept him warm was his body vest. Unlike Ryou whose hair was a bit wilder since the years he had not changed his hair. Refusing to like that demon who took over his body.

Remembering how his father was killed by his own hands. The maniacal laugh of the monster that he created out of the shadows. But he enjoyed it! Enjoyed killing, the screams of his victims. That he was the one in control and not being controlled by his father or the tomb keepers. His other self.. Loved to use the dagger that was hidden in the millennium rod to carve in to his victims back. A autograph you could say as a memento. But they never survived long unless he felt like it. After every 'fun' moment. The taste of blood was so tempting, licking the blood of the dagger. His other self had a strange way moving his tongue. Like a madman it would slide over the dagger never cutting himself. But enjoying the taste while he continued his fun. Marik felt a shiver over his back. That wasn't him! He wasn't such a psycho as his other half. And never would he become him..

_Chapter 3 is up! Ryou really has a chrush on Dia because of how she treated him and gave him a warm feeling ^_^ Marik will be a tease but can be serious when needed. He and Ryou will be the ones who find out about the surprise! RyouX OC will stay but there will be hard ships on their path._


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening.

How in Ra's name it succeeded him, Marik got up at 7 am, a few minutes before his alarm would go off. Remembering his two dear friends would still is sleeping a grin appeared on his face as wide equal to the grin of the Cheshire cat. Walking silently in the hall he gentle opened the door of Ryou's room.

"Like babies.." Marik couldn't help his excitement. He didn't get often to wake up both at the same time. Walking slowly the room in he took a sprint, running straight at their bed and jumping right above them. With a loud BUMP! Marik used his fan girl scream he always heard when Ryou and he were in college. It seemed some girls loved picturing them together as a couple. "Wake up you two! Or else I might have to get you two ready for bed.."

If there was one thing you would NEVER want in your life was letting Marik get you ready. They all loved him and cared for him but whenever he's in his hyperactive mood and wants to get you ready.. Well last time Joey looked like he was to red light district and Kaiba almost strangled Marik for putting make-up on him. How in his right mind could he think to do that with Kaiba? He was lucking enough to be still in one piece and not end up like a Blue Eyes White dragon piece for Kaiba's collection.

Ryou's eyes shot open while he pushed Marik of him. "Up! Don't you even think about it." He refused to go trough such horror. "And get off Dia before your weight will crush her body!" 

Marik looked at Ryou grinning while he sat comfortable above Dia who was slowly moving. "Maybe I enjoy sitting on my best friend Bunny. Doesn't seem as she minds it or do you mind it? "His eyes were sparkling like diamonds if this would be the morning he could get Ryou to admit his feelings about Dia it would be the best morning ever! Then he could torture him with that the regular such as his hair that sticks out like a Bunny. Or that his voice could make the fan girls swoon.

As blush glowed deeply red while he pushed Marik this time off the bed completely. Dia began stirring in his sleep and he see a pair of deep brown eyes looking at him sleepy. "Morning Ryou." She smiled at him, not knowing it made his heart jump. Marik stood up looking at the two. "Well no good morning for dear Marik then!" He tried to sound offended what was really convincing. If you didn't life with him Dia just giggled while she stood up. "Good morning Marik don't you look lovely.." It seemed Marik didn't notice what he was wearing or maybe he did. But it was a surprise to see him in one of his leather pants he usually wore when clubbing.

Marik waved it off wrapping his arms around Dia. "all my clothes are dirty! No I have to wear my leather trousers! "Putting a little but of effort using a British accent when he said trousers. "What if one of those… Demon tries to have her way with me when I'm so sexy like this!" Dia tried to not laugh at her friends act but she couldn't help her self. "Since you made my morning good Marik. I'll do your laundry when we get back today. The rest of the day I'll be your protecting knight alright?"

Marik made a squeaking noise hugging Dia. "Thank you! Ra has blessed me this morning with such a good friend."

Ryou was slightly twitching and threw his pillow at Marik. "If you're done abusing Ra's name get out of my room so I can change!" He wouldn't admit but he was a little jealous of the friendship those two had. Marik could just easily hug Dia whenever he wanted to and be this close to her.

"Fine then we will leave!" Marik just laughed and threw Dia over his shoulder making his escape with her like a cartoon villain. Ryou only sighed while he got up to get ready for today. Having no problems with school just mornings and being in classes with none of his friends wasn't something to look forward too. He chose to major in counselling with others like Marik, Dia and Yugi wanted to become archaeologists. At least he was saved from Marik's hyper mood. But Yugi and Dia would be having to deal with 'that' the whole day.

Marik still wanted to help someone to get ready and Dia would have been his victum if the doorbell didn't rang. " I'll get it!" She ran as fast as she could the door not caring who it would be as long as she was saved from her best friend. " Yugi!" The girl said excited hugging the young 19 year old in front of her. Yugi laughed and hugged her back. " I came to pick you guys up."

" Isn't that sweet of you!" Marik jumped on top of Yugi, making the boy fall down. Ryou was walking down already showered and dressed. He used to wear light colour clothing but he changed to a dark red shirt en black pants. You would have thought it was something more for the evil spirit. Marik kept grinning because its was a match with Dia's outfit. Since she loved red dresses with black jackets to go with. Now he couldn't put any make-up on her what disappointed him. 

" Shall we leave? I refuse to be late on the first day of the week." Ryou said, walking out the door with Dia and Yugi following him. " Good morning Yugi you seem refreshed for today." He smiled at the smaller boy even though it was a close call by Yugi's hair Ryou was still a bit taller. " As if you ever late! It wouldn't surprise me if you would be the only going to school in the vacation!" Marik jelled running after the group.

At that moment out of sky beams of light as bright as the sun god were seen trough out the day, there was no explaining for it. But somehow it worried Marik making him lose his mood. " What in Ra's name are the gods doing.." He muttered to himself while he distant himself from the others. The urge of calling his sister was great but he couldn't do that while the others were watching. Maybe when he got home since Ryou and Dia gave him his privacy when he needed to talk with his sister or brother.

" Marik is something bothering you?" Dia looked at him curious while she stood next to him with Ryou by her side. He had the same look in his eyes wondering why his friend took his distance from them. Marik only shook his head. "Nothing, I just need to talk to my sister. You two ready to go back?"

" Of course, its been awhile since you last spoke Ishizu." The young British said while walking with his friends back to their house. He tried to sound confident about it but he knew as well that there was something wrong. Since the morning they arrived at school he was having shivers and thoughts about the Thief king. As if it was not enough that that man haunted his dreams now his mind as well again?

The two boys were off in their own thoughts while Dia walked in the middle between them. She knew something was bothering them because Marik doesn't lose his hyper mood that easily and Ryou seemed a bit jumpy the whole day. It was clear the boys weren't going to say what was on their mind now. She wrapped her arms around both the boys arm, holding on while they walked together. She wanted to put some comfort that they were not alone. They both just smiled at the action and didn't mind walking together like this. Even though a small blush was on Ryou's cheeks.

Marik got out his key to open the door but at that moment the door was pulled open with great force. Two pair of eyes were looking at them intensely. One pair were dark lavender with no emotion in them while the other was a pair of dark grey with deep hatred.

_Dum dum duuuuuuuum! The return! Hehe ^^' I hope they aren't too much out of character I wanted to put them in different light. And yes its the return of the Yami's :P Pretty obivious. But what will happen now :O Hehe hope its liked! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare

Ryou and Marik could only stare in shock seeing their other half in their house! The Yami's were wondering over their Hikari's till they noticed the one holding on to both Hikari's arm. A small young Egyptian girl none the less making a grin appear on their faces. Both the boys stood infront of Dia covering her from their Yami's. " Don't you even think about it!" They said at the same time.

Yami Marik was the first to answer with a maniacal laugh. " My dear light, we were just thinking about how you two have grown. But amuse me, you like these kind of things? A girl and a boy? " He grinned as a madman but it didn't pass him by that his light has grown up to man as he is.

The thief king just stared at his light he as well noticed how much they were alike. But refused to believe his light was nothing more then a weak vessel! Who does he think he is talking back to him like that! He grabbed the collar of Ryou shirt pulling him against his body. " I should watch you mouth landlord."

Dia was shocked by what the Egyptian white haired did. She and Marik then grabbed Ryou saving him from Bakura's grip. " Leave him alone! " Before she noticed she already had those words slip her lips. The evil glares were now directed on her, Marik took his chance by getting out his tazzer gun that he used on the spirits since they had a psychical body.

The evil Yami's had not expected that the tazzer was shocking them with such a high voltage that they lost consciousness and fell with a loud 'thump' on the floor. Ryou was still mentally paralyzed from his Yami's action. Tanned warm arms wrapped around him tightly while comforting words were whispered to him. Yami Marik was the first to be dragged by Marik in the house, he opened the door of the basement just to kick the evil entity that was made out of hatred down the stairs. The same happened for Yami Bakura, Ryou was not the only one who was affected by the return but Marik always handled things differently. Instead of shock and fear there was anger and hatred in Marik's eyes. There were several noises from the basement coming. Dia and Ryou gave it no thought instead she helped him up to his room to let him lay down and rest. He grabbed her waist tightly and held her against him. It was clear he had no intention letting her go just yet. She laid down with him stroking trough his white soft hair to calm him down. It wasn't long before he was sound a sleep and his grip loosened.

" Is he asleep?" Marik asked while he stood at the door opening. She just nodded getting out of his arms. " Where are those.. Evil spirits?" could they be called spirits? They seemed so pyschical, she wanted to say human first but there was nothing human about those two. " I tied them down and hanged them as dead meat on the ceiling hooks. " He said with a grin on his face as big as the Cheshire cat grin. Not very amusing for her she walked with him towards her room. "Just to be sure I left some things in your room. Lock your door when your going to sleep Dia." With not a care in the world Marik just skipped off, well he had his bipolar moods… She just watched him skipping as a happy schoolgirl.

"What a day.." Mumbling to herself she has locked herself in her room and gotten ready to go to bed. Still worried about the two downstairs she decided to sleep in her black gym pants and a long leopard top. Slipping in to her bed it didn't take long for her to fall a sleep. Even with the loud 'Thumps!" that came from downstairs.

"Quiet you fool! He will pay dearly for this, both of them." Bakura growled walking up the stairs. "Lets have some fun at least Fluffy. We can't really 'hurt' them. But having some fun was never said." The super saiyan looking Yami had almost the same grin as Marik except his was even crazier. His eyes twinkling from the thought he pointed towards a door. Bakura nodded and started picking the door lock, but there was a strange smell coming from the room. "Are you certain this is the right door.." He opened the door and leaving it wide open. "Off course I'm sure Fluffy." He sneaked in to the room walking straight towards the bed. "But the scent is wrong, why the hell would one of our lights smell like sweet flowers?"

Before Melvin could even answer a scream was heard and he was struck down hard.. By a frying pan! Bakura had flicked the lights to see what happened and couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Melvin down on the rood with a red face. Dia holding the frying pan as a deadly weapon. She took her chance escaping while they were both distracted and ran straight in to Ryou's room. "You damn Albino! How dare you laugh at me!" He jumped towards Bakura starting a fight between them making even more noise. Waking everyone in the house.

"Get off me tomb keeper!" Bakura was pushing Melvin off his waist, striking down his fist against his jaw. Marik and Ryou grabbed both the first thing they could find, for MArik was it a iron bat that he used for safety. Swing at the Yami's to make them stop but they kept on fighting till a iron was thrown right against Melvins face. Ryou looked at them with a red face of anger this time, even puffing! "Stop this fighting now! And egt out of her room!" He jelled at them. "Or I could just make you two leave." Marik added, he and Ryou both noticed something very odd. How stronger they might could be the Yami's seemed off. They still had not used any shadow magic at all. Making them less of a treat now in their eyes. But you could never trust those two, arming themselves they took a step towards the Yami's. The ancient spirit just laughed. " You really think you can take us on!"

"But I can tomb robber!" There was only one person with such a 'al high and mighty' voice, the turned their head to see the Pharoah standing in the hallway with Yugi standing next to them waving cutely.


End file.
